


Wings and Horses

by MyssaMyss



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Fluff and Angst, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyssaMyss/pseuds/MyssaMyss
Summary: Because sometimes a family is you and your wife and the eight reincarnated versions of yourself across time that you picked up on your travels. The Hero of Time and Malon face marriage, pregnancy, loss, and happiness.Fits within the LU cannon (all credit for the universe to https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/), basically my headcanon about what was going on off-screen.TW: Blood, loss





	1. Expecting

_2 years before LU_

Malon hummed a familiar tune while chopping greens to garnish dinner. It was the first day in many weeks that she hadn’t felt ill, and she was going to make the most of being out of bed. A queasy feeling still lingered deep in her middle, but she ignored it. She had been growing restless from all the rest. There was so much yet to do.

She glanced around the kitchen and smiled. It was a good thing they weren’t fancy folk, she thought to herself, as there weren’t any breakable heirlooms to put away. Maybe some of her husband’s weapons would need to find new homes somewhere higher up and out of reach. Of course, it would still be over a year before they had to worry much about that, she reminded herself gently.

She shook her head and giggled. She really was getting ahead of herself, wasn’t she? Still, she dreamed of when their kitchen would be filled with more laughing voices. She longed for little ones to gather around the well-worn wooden table while she made stew for more than just three people. Maybe even for five, six, or seven? Link hadn’t seemed opposed.

The back door opened with a familiar creak and Link strode into the kitchen. His good eye crinkled warmly as he beamed at her, crossing the room in a few large steps to gather her into a hug.

“How are you feeling, darling? Better?” he asked excitedly. “That smells delicious,” he added. He gently placed a hand over her abdomen. She stacked her hands firmly atop his, accentuating the small bump that had finally made its appearance a few weeks before.

“I think we’re doing good today,” she told him as she burrowed into his arms. “I might’ve finally convinced this little sweetheart to stop making me so sick, seems like they’re learning how to listen,” she joked.

Link chuckled in the back of his throat. “Please. Our kid? Listening? Doubtful.” He kissed the top of her head playfully.

Link smelled of sweet grass and horses and sweat. For a boy who didn’t have much experience with farming, her husband had settled into days on the ranch as if he’d never done anything else. Even the silent sadness that gripped him some nights was becoming further between, swept away by the loving years of their marriage. It was the perfect time for this child to come into their lives.

She beamed up at him. “Alright,” she said, “wash up, I’m almost done here, and could you grab my father and let him know soup’s gonna be- oh,” she stiffened and let out a small gasp of pain.

Link’s eye widened with concern, briskly moving his strong hands to hold her shoulders. “What?” he asked.

Malon took a few breaths and steadied herself against the counter. Then she brought a hand to her belly and laughed.

“Guess you were right. This kid’s gonna be a little punk,” she said affectionately.

Link let out his breath and smiled. Reassured, he wrapped her in another quick hug then left to get ready for dinner.

 As Malon dished out the soup, she was dismayed that her pain only grew more intense. At least the pain was more manageable than the nausea, she reminded herself. She could work through pain.

She turned to place the steaming soup bowls on the table and felt her head spin with the movement. She did her best to set the bowls down with care before sinking into the nearest chair. Her vision darkened for a moment. She felt her heart beating in her throat.

More water, she told herself, that’s what she needed. It shouldn’t come as any surprise that she was still a little woozy after being sick for so long. She hauled herself to her feet and finished setting the table.

Soon Malon, her father, and Link were taking their seats around the table. The last rays of the day’s sunlight were streaming into the cozy kitchen. Her father talked of business in town. Link complimented her stew. They all laughed as her father made a good-natured joke about Link’s cooking, which they had been subsisting on for the last few weeks that Malon had been unwell. The two men began to tease each other gently as she grew quiet.

Malon felt warm, as if she had taken too much drink. The pain inside of her was worsening. She felt her eyelids flutter closed. Then a sudden, stronger pain shot through her abdomen.

“Malon?” Link called out. His voice held a surprised concern. He sounded far away.

She wanted to reach out to him and calm him as she usually did, but she couldn’t find him in the sea of black that had overtaken her vision. She was falling. She barely felt the floor as she made impact.

“Malon!” Link yelled out again, full of fear. She heard his chair clatter to the ground.

“Talon, there’s blood, there’s blood here!” he shouted. “Malon, darling!”

She had never heard so much panic in his voice. He was shaking her shoulder.

Her father’s voice came next, sounding equally terrified. His words poured out rapidly.

“The doctor. You’ll have to ride to him,” Talon said.

“I’m not  _LEAVING_  her!! MALON!” her husband cried out as if in pain.

“Link! You’re far faster on a horse than I am. You must!”

“I-“ Link protested.

“GO. We need the doctor to stop the bleeding, you can’t help her!”

There was silence.

“Yes. Alright.” The words were short and steeled.

She heard the door slam. Then she lost consciousness.

***

Malon awoke in her bed. A deep fatigue and an aching pain gripped her. She struggled to open her eyes. Moonlight filtered in through her window.

She slowly turned her head to see Link sitting at her bedside.

His head hung in his hands.

“Link…” she struggled.

He glanced up. He tried to force his face into an encouraging smile, but she knew him too well. She had seen the depth of sorrow in his expression before he could conceal it.

“Malon, I love you,” he whispered as he reached out to comfort her. Silent tears began falling from his eye.

Malon wept.


	2. A Welcome Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of miscarriage

Time stood leaning against a tree while keeping watch. The calls and chirps of the forest at night mingled with the soft sound of eight Links breathing deeply in their sleep. Well, probably only seven sleeping Links, he thought with a low chuckle. He doubted that Twilight would be asleep after the conversation they shared a few hours ago.  

Time grinned widely despite himself and threw an arm up to rub the back of his neck absentmindedly. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so, well, giddy.  

He needed parchment. A letter, he’d send a letter.  _Could_  he send a letter? Somehow Wind had received one from an entirely different Hyrule. And this letter was important, maybe the most important letter he would ever write. Surely the Goddess would pity him enough to do this for him? Malon needed to know.

He replayed his conversation with Twilight again and again.  

The boy spoke of a mentor who taught him from beyond the grave. He described a one-eyed specter whose armor bore a striking resemblance to Time’s own armor. The spirit had claimed to be Twilight’s ancestor, and had even called him “my child”.  

Twilight hadn’t said anything more, but the insinuation hung heavily from his words.

Time had been too dumbfounded to ask for more details. In retrospect he blessed the darkness, because he hadn’t been able to stop a single, joyful tear from slipping out of his good eye as hope blossomed in his chest.  

Without thinking, he then wrapped the boy up in a sudden hug and lifted him clean off the ground in his excitement.  

When Time set him back down, Twilight grinned broadly and began to laugh. Then Time started laughing too; big belly laughs for the first time in a long while. They clasped each other’s shoulders as they doubled over with laughter, nearly forgetting about keeping quiet for their sleeping friends.  

As they caught their breath, Time regained his composure and spoke lowly.  

“Alright pup, I, uh, I think I’ve kept you up long enough. I’ll take your watch, you should head to sleep.”  

Twilight had given him a small yet jubilant smile and sauntered off toward his bedroll.

Happiness bubbled up within Time as he stared out into the moonlit forest. All the pain of the last few years was melting from his mind. Malon needed to know.

***

_1 year before LU_

Malon watched her husband from their bedroom window. The sun shone brightly and flowering trees were blooming. The day’s cheeriness felt cruel. Was the Goddess mocking her? Hot tears fell from Malon’s eyes as her husband carried boulder after boulder from the far side of the ranch to the shady place beneath the tree.

A year before he had done the same, making a small stone memorial to their first loss under the shade of that tree. A reminder of that terrible day she’d first lost their child.

They could try again, Link assured her. Together they planted flowers around the stones and tried to move on. Their home slowly filled with hope and laughter again. It had taken nearly three seasons, but soon they were again expecting a child. Malon decided that she would will this baby to term with love and sheer determination. She even threw herself into crocheting two small blankets: green for a boy and purple for a girl. Malon was sure this time would be different.  

Except, it wasn’t. Another loss. Weeks of excitement to begin their family, all to end in another day of blood and death. Goddess, what was wrong with her? All she wanted was a child with her husband, it wasn’t much to ask. Why couldn’t she carry their little ones?

Malon watched her husband finish his grim work and return to the house. She sat down in a chair near the corner of their room. She could hear Link trudging slowly up the stairs. She was still crying. It felt like she hadn’t stopped for days. She wanted Link to hold her, but in his arms all she could feel was his sadness too, and then she just wished to be alone.  

He opened the door to their bedroom slowly. She started crying harder.  

He held out his hands to her wordlessly and she stood, wincing in pain with the movement.  

“Darling,” he soothed as he took her into his arms.  

After minutes of silence, he tried to help her to their bed, but she shook her head.

“Darling, you should lie down and rest,” he said softly, but Malon still refused.

Link looked over her head and gazed out the window for several long moments.

The only sound was her quiet sobs.  

Then, he spoke. “Our bed shouldn’t be filled with brokenness. That’s not why I married you, Malon,” his voice broke. His next words were a whisper. “I didn’t marry you to hurt you…”  

He’s taking this on himself, Malon thought with frustration. She stilled her sobs and looked up at him indignantly.  

“No, it’s not  _you_. You chose me. Of all the girls in all your travels, you chose  _me_. And I can’t… this family that we want, I just can’t-” she bit her lip in frustration to keep her voice from rising. She shook her head, her bangs flying from side to side. “I’m strong. You’ve been through so much and now it’s my turn. It’s me. I can do this, we can keep trying, until I can give you your dreams.”  

As she spoke, Link’s good eye widened and his mouth parted in a small gasp as if her words wounded him. Then his eyebrows stitched together and he glanced away from her to the wall beside them. His lips pursed and worked as he considered his next words.

“Malon, you… you’re enough for me.” He stammered out. “This,” he gestured around the tiny room, “this life, it’s more than I ever thought I’d have. You and me, we’re a family. This  _is_  my dream. I love you, I don’t need anything more.”

Her tears started again at his words. She buried her face in his tunic and her shoulders slumped into him as she cried.  

“I love you so damn much, fairy boy,” she said softly into his shoulder between small sobs. “I’m just sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist while the other hand cradled her head. He brought his lips to her bright hair.  

“Maybe,” he murmured, “we stop trying. Stop waiting. Maybe we just enjoy what we have.”  

She pulled her head away slightly to look up at him, meeting his lone blue eye. She carefully ran his words over in her mind. She nodded solemnly.

“No more waiting. Just living and loving,” she agreed quietly.  

She let out a long sigh and reached up to wipe the tears from her face, but Link’s hand was quicker. He gently brushed her wet cheeks with his calloused thumb. He closed his eye and guided her face to his just as he had so many thousands of times before. He kissed her softly, a kiss that whispered both sorrow and solidarity between them without a word.  

***

_LU present day_

Malon leaned against the wooden fence of the horses’ enclosure. The sun shone down warmly on her auburn hair. A light breeze ruffled the hem of her skirt and carried the sound of horses whinnying in the distance.

She clutched the letter from her husband in her hands. What he had written was unbelievable. But then again, most of his life had been unbelievable, this was just a drop in the implausible bucket.  

Joy was humming inside of her chest. They had a  _descendent_. And Link was bringing him to the ranch soon.  

She tipped her head back and shouted her happiness to the blue sky, spinning circles of excitement until dizziness overtook her and she fell down laughing into the soft green grass.  

They would have a child.


	3. A Family of Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be read alongside the following LU comics from Jojo: 
> 
> “Malon 1″   
> “Malon 2″  
> “Malon 3″
> 
> I won’t spend much time repeating what Jojo has already so masterfully portrayed.

Malon tried to busy herself with chores each day as she waited for her husband’s return. She was feeding the cuccos when she caught sight of a group of people coming down the far road. She picked up her skirt and ran out the fence gate, past the stone piles beneath the shady tree, and toward the road.

She recognized Link’s good armor glinting in the sunlight at the head of the group. He was half-turned away from her, chatting to one of the eight young Hylians trailing behind him.  

Her heart soared. Link was safe. Link was home.

“You’re back!!!” she shouted.  

Link turned and caught her eyes across the remaining meters of grass and clover. They sprinted to each other and locked in a long-overdue kiss.  

She wanted to draw out their reunion, but she could hear the boys beyond her husband whispering among themselves (along with the curious clink of what sounded like a bag of rupees). Another time.  

She turned toward them with a welcoming smile and placed one hand on Link’s shining breastplate.

“Everyone, this is my wife, Malon,” her husband announced proudly.  

She took in the large group of heroes standing before her. She had expected near-copies of her husband, but truly none of them looked much like her Link. Two were nearly a head shorter than she was! Though as she appraised them, she did notice a faint resemblance that the group shared, as if they were all distant cousins of a large family.  

Malon felt a small twinge of dismay as she took in each face. She hoped to pick out her descendant just by looking at him, but any of these other Links could be him! She resigned herself to patience. For now.  

“My husband has told me about you boys in his letters. It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” she said warmly. “Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch!”  

The boys piled into the house and introductions were made. She reveled in meeting every new Link. She knew each one had a life of adventures to rival her husband. Though it pained her to imagine the dangers and troubles that brought these boys together, she was nevertheless glad to have so many people visiting their cozy home. She felt honored to provide these boys with a small opportunity for rest in their lives of hardship.

When she lay in bed preparing for sleep later that night, her heart was content. Link was home again. He had filled their kitchen to bursting with boys smiling and laughing and enjoying her cooking.  She replayed some of the day’s best moments: The wonder in the Hero of Hyrule’s face when he discovered the fairies out in the yard. The Hero of the Wild cooking dinner elbow-to-elbow with her. The Hero of Twilight’s bashful reaction when she complimented his strength, and the Hero of Warriors’ pride when she took notice of his well-kept armor.

She wanted the chance to learn more about all of these wonderful boys.  

The door to the bedroom creaked open slowly. Link tip-toed in.

“I’m awake, silly,” she called to him quietly.  

“Oh,” he replied. “Well, in that case…” He strode to the bed without regard for the creaking floorboards and bent down to kiss her forehead gingerly.

“I love you,” he murmured, sliding a hand through her bangs.  

She giggled. “I love you too. So, about that argument…”  

Link groaned and straightened up. He spoke while walking to the other side of the bed. “Look, your father’s a grown man. I’m sorry, I just worry about you two when I’m away.”  

“No, no, I know that. I meant, do you think we scared the boys off of marriage?” she asked jokingly. “I mean, the  _looks_  on their faces!”

Link smiled. “Not for an instant.” He pulled back the covers and lay down beside her. Though he made no outward sign, Malon knew he was grateful to be back in his own soft bed.

“Another question: which one is he??” she pried. She propped herself up on one elbow and stared down at her husband through the dimness. He had already closed his eye in relaxation.  

A smile spread across his peaceful face.

“Tomorrow night,” he told her without opening his eye. “Let’s let the boys settle in for now.”  

She frowned and lay back down. “Fine,” she said, playing at being hurt.

“You’ll love him, Malon,” he told her sleepily.

“I know, honey. I already do.”

***

The next day, the heroes were back to helping with ranch chores. After instructing the group on which jobs to do, Link sneaked away to spend a few moments with his wife. He found Malon in the kitchen, scrubbing a mountain of dishes left over from breakfast and the dinner before.  

Link put a hand on her shoulder. “Darling, we have eight helpful young men outside, let me get someone to help you,” he told her.  

“Will you get our grandson?” she shot back, turning her head to him and raising her eyebrows in a dare.  

He smiled at her coyly. “I’ll bring whoever volunteers.”

A few moments later the back door creaked and three boys appeared in her kitchen. Among them was, to her surprise, the farmer. She eyed the Hero of Twilight suspiciously.  

“Now, why would a farm boy like you give up chores under the sun to help me in the house?” she asked.

She wasn’t sure if he could read the playfulness in her voice, because the young man gulped, then shrugged. She let it be. She’d learn who the descendant was tonight. Link had promised.  

She put the Hero of Sky and the Hero of Wind to work washing dishes.  

“What about me?” Twilight asked. His eyes shone.  

“You can help me with the pies,” she told him, taking note of the curious way he watched her. “Now that we have the dishes covered, I can focus on baking. We’ll put your strong arms to use cutting in butter for the crust.”  

Twilight smiled, looking pleased. “Just tell me what to do,” he said agreeably.  

The four of them set to work, chatting all the while.

“How long have you and Time been married?” Sky asked. “He’s much different with you. Relaxed.”

Ah, a romantic, Malon thought to herself as she tossed slivers of butter into her flour bowl. Judging from all his questions, Sky seemed keen on learning her entire love story with Link. Malon wondered who Sky’s special lady was. Perhaps he was taking notes.  

“We’ve been married for years. Things aren’t always this relaxed between us,” Malon told them. “We’ve had plenty of bad times, bad moments, fights. Even last night we were arguing,” she pointed out.

“I mean, arguing is one thing, everybody does  _that_ ,” Wind cut in. “But you and Time  _fighting_? Can’t picture it. He likes you a lot.” He shrugged and returned to the plate he was drying.  

“I like him a lot too,” she said with a grin. She handed Twilight two blunt knives for working the pie dough. “But sometimes things are hard,” she continued, “and he’s stubborn-”  

The three boys laughed.

“-and _I’m_ stubborn too. We’ve gone through some pretty hard things together.”

A bird perched on the windowsill outside. Sky glanced up at it and his eyes brightened.

“Spouses have to be like two wings on a bird, working together to stay in flight,” he said as if reciting a familiar quote. He smiled to himself and gazed thoughtfully out the window.

“Or like two horses to the same plow,” Twilight added as he sliced at the forming dough. “If one’s hurt, it’ll just draw the plow around in a circle and you’ll never finish the field.”

Malon laughed softly at the metaphor. She knew just what he meant.

Keeping her marriage with Link aloft (or to put it Twilight’s way, plowing forward) was hard work. Marrying a hero wasn’t her happy ending. It just opened up the  _possibility_  of a happy ending. Along the way was the rigorous daily work of confronting their trauma and flaws. Of course, a little Goddess magic to soothe their fears about future children didn’t hurt either.  

She wondered again which boy was the legacy of all their work. Her feelings were mainly from curiosity at this point, she admitted to herself. Regardless of who was actually related to her by blood, her heart had already adopted them all.  


	4. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this is the penultimate section. After this is only a small epilogue. 
> 
> Takes place after “Malon 5″ by Jojo.

Twilight strode toward the vegetable patch. There was something he needed to do before they continued their journey tomorrow morning.

He took in the familiar smell of hay and manure as he crossed the ranch. His recent conversation with Time and Malon echoed sweetly in his mind. He already knew Time would become his fond mentor, but he had no idea just how unconditional Malon’s love for a near-stranger would be.

That’s why he needed to congratulate her now, before they left again. Because who knew when they’d be back? Or  _if_ they’d be back, he thought darkly. Twilight knew the consequences of leaving important things unsaid.

He found Malon raking the weeds from a plot of soil in the vegetable patch. He called out to her.

She looked up from her work and smiled warmly. “Link! What is it, dear?” she asked. She wiped a hand across her brow.

Twilight beamed. It had been over a month since someone called him by his name.

“I just, well, first I wanted to thank you,” he said, “for all of your kind words last night.” He paused. “And also, I wanted to congratulate you before we left again. You and the Old Man, on your little one. You’re gonna be a great mother.”

She looked at him with utter confusion.

_She didn’t know_ , Twilight realized. His stomach dropped into his boots and his face drained of color.

Damn his sense of smell.

A dawn of realization spread over Malon’s face. Her eyes widened, and the rake clattered to the ground beside her.

Her hand flew to her stomach.

“Malon, I’m so sorry,” Twilight began in regret. “I didn’t mean to spoil any surprises-”

“No, there wasn’t- I mean, it’s alright,” Malon quickly assured him. She sent a dazed smile toward the ground before more words tumbled out of her mouth.

“I knew I was late, and I’d been feeling a little sick, but with Link gone I figured I was just worried and overworking myself.” She took two small, restless paces to the side while she spoke. “He’s only been gone for six weeks, maybe seven, and the last time we…” she clipped off her words suddenly and glanced back up. Her eyes flashed with quick embarrassment.

Now Twilight blushed a deep scarlet. He was grateful she hadn’t said more about his mentor.

Malon recovered easily. Her face grew serious. “Does Link know?” she asked him.

Twilight shook his head. “You didn’t bring it up last night, so I didn’t know if you’d told him yet or if you were waiting for a big reveal,” he replied in a flat voice.

Who’d have guessed that _he_ would be the one giving the big reveal, Twilight thought glumly. He should have kept the news to himself. Now Malon probably thought her descendant was a weirdo.

Meanwhile, Malon nodded pensively. Then she shook out her bangs and laughed.

“You look terrible. C’mere sweetheart,” she told him warmly, pulling him into a hug.

Twilight stiffened at first, but then his dejected feelings faded away. Malon’s arms were strong and determined. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone held him in such a motherly way. Twilight felt himself growing lighter.

He was reminded of Time’s words to him last night: _I’m so proud_.

They pulled away and Malon sighed.

“Now, what to say to my husband? This is a happy thing,” she said forcefully, as if reminding herself. “I just don’t want to get his hopes up. We’ve tried for so long.”

Twilight nodded with concern. He had seen the piles of stone beneath a tree just outside the house. He realized the couple had faced loss.

“But meeting you,” Malon continued, “it’s given us so much hope. And it probably sounds silly, but with all of you, it’s like our family’s grown three sizes.”

Twilight shook his head and smiled. His eyes watered, probably from the wind blowing over the grassy plains and through the vegetable plot, he told himself.

“I can’t wait for my little one to meet you,” Malon added with a sincere smile.

Alright, maybe it wasn’t the wind. He glanced away for a moment to blink.

“So, uh,” he began once he was sure his voice wouldn’t crack. “Do you need help with this garden?”

Malon smiled. “Let me get another rake.”

***

It was the morning of their departure. Malon and Wild had cooked the group of heroes such a variety of breakfast foods that the wooden table was barely visible between the plates.

When they were finished eating, Malon stood up and smiled.

“Would you young men mind handling the cleanup?” she asked. “My husband and I have to talk about some things before you leave.”

Time gave her a searching look, but stood to join her.

“Of course,” Warriors told her, and the seven other heroes nodded emphatically.

Time and Malon could be heard climbing the stairs as the heroes began to clear the table.

“I hope everything’s alright,” said Four.

Sky shrugged. Wild threw another piece of bacon in his mouth. Hyrule went to grab a bucket of water to fill the sink basin.

They all set to work clearing the kitchen for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by the sound of Time yelling upstairs.

Each hero paused their task in surprise. The busy sound of clinking plates and dishes was replaced with vigilant silence.

The yell was followed by a noise that sounded like Malon laughing. Then came another joyful yell, followed by several thuds and scuffles echoing through the floorboards.

“I don’t even wanna  _know_ what’s going on up there,” Legend chuckled, breaking the tension.

The heroes let out a collective breath. Everyone laughed heartily except Twilight, who hadn’t moved from his seat at the table. He had an expectant, wide-eyed expression plastered on his face.

The others returned to their chores. Legend nudged Twilight with his shoulder as he passed by carrying a stack of plates.

“You _know_ something,” Legend prompted quietly. “What’s going on with Time?”

Twilight raised his eyebrows in bemusement. Then he stood up and raised his arms in a stretch.

“I know a lot of things,” Twilight said casually, relaxing his arms. “I don’t share most of them.”

Legend snorted. “Alright, you can have a secret,” he laughed.

A few minutes later Time returned downstairs. He somehow looked even happier than he had in all the previous days at the ranch combined, despite the looming departure. The other heroes shared glances and said nothing, busying themselves instead with finishing the dishes and packing their things. Time’s marriage was really none of their business anyway.

But Twilight knew.

Soon it was time to go. One by one, Malon hugged each hero and told them all to be safe one last time, beginning with Wind.

When she got to Twilight, she clasped him tightly and whispered a heartfelt, “Thank you,” into his ear. She squeezed him once more before letting him go. Twilight had already spoken everything he wanted to say, so he just nodded and smiled contentedly.

Finally, Malon stood before her husband. She placed her hands tenderly on the outside of each armored shoulder and held him at arm’s length. They shared a knowing look filled with such happiness and intimacy that the other heroes turned away in embarrassment. It was for the best, because Time then pulled Malon into a deep and shameless kiss that made even Warriors blush.

When they pulled apart, Malon gazed at her husband sternly.

“Come back home, Link,” she ordered softly.

“I will,” he promised.

He turned to the waiting group of heroes. “Let’s go,” he said with finality.

As the others turned to leave, Time caught Twilight’s eye. The older hero quickly closed his good eye in the semblance of a wink.

Twilight gave a small, knowing smile in return.

The heroes followed Time through the yard, past the shaded stone monuments, and out the ranch’s gate.

Once down the road, Twilight turned his head to catch a final glance before Lon Lon Ranch disappeared from sight. For a fleeting moment he feared that the ranch might splinter and crack, dissolving from his view like a ruined reflection. But no. The ranch remained, nestled softly within the sweeping fields.

Twilight hoped to return someday.


	5. (Epilogue) Happy Meetings

_One Year Later_

“Slow down Old Man, the crisis is over!” Legend called to the front of their group. “Evil’s  _vanquished_ ,” he added. “Darkness is  _done_.”  

Sky chuckled. Four smiled quietly to himself.

“You know why he’s hurrying,” Warriors replied under his breath.

Legend rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but getting to the ranch today or tomorrow isn’t going to make much of a difference.” His voice became earnest as he glanced at Hyrule. “Why push newly healed wounds?”

“I’m fine with our pace,” Hyrule quickly piped in. “And I think it would make a big difference to Time.”

“What would make a big difference to Time? What are you guys talking about?” Wind asked, catching up behind them.  

Warriors, Legend, Hyrule, Sky, and Four shared a careful look.  

“Should we tell him?” Sky asked.  

Four nodded. He leaned over and whispered into Wind’s ear.

“MALON HAD A BABY???” Wind yelled out with excitement. 

His shout reached the front of their party. Wild, Twilight, and Time broke into laughter.  

“’Bout time someone told him,” Wild said.  

Twilight smiled. “Look, I was just keeping my word to Malon, I wasn’t going to tell any of you.”

Time ruffled Twilight’s hair. “You did well, pup. Sky’s just very perceptive. Four too. I figured it wouldn’t be long until all of you knew.”

“How are you feeling?” Twilight asked his mentor.  

Time took a deep breath. “Terrified. The best damn terror I’ve felt in my whole life.”

Twilight raised his brows in mock surprise. “C’mon Old Man,” he teased him playfully. “Remember what you told us; you fought a moon! Not to mention what we just faced. Bravery should be easy as breathing by now.”

Time shook his head. Thousands of monsters, an apocalyptic moon, dark reflections, demon-possessed masks, and Ganon himself all paled in comparison to the trial waiting for him at home. The greatest trial of his life.  

And hopefully his happiest.  

The band of heroes traveled with impressive speed, despite some complaints. The sun was getting low in the sky. Normally they would make camp, but Lon Lon Ranch was only precious hours away. Time pressed them on.  

Finally, as the twilight grew deep around them and fireflies flitted through the grass, they turned the final bend in the road and caught sight of the ranch grounds.  

They saw a figure in the distance walking away from them toward the house. In the growing darkness it was difficult to make out, but Time could see a faint pop of red hair. Had she been out waiting for them all day?

“Malon!” Time cried out.  

She turned. She was cradling a small bundle wrapped in purple. He remembered when she crocheted two blankets in heartbreaking determination years ago.  

Time froze, his knees growing weak. His breath caught.

A little girl. He had a daughter.

Twilight clapped him on the back. “Well, Old Man, what are you waiting for? Let’s go meet this little one.”

Time took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his voice shaking. “Let’s go.”  

He started toward his wife.  

“LINK!” Malon called. Her voice sang with joyful relief.  

Time broke into a clanking sprint, leaving his companions behind as he closed the distance between himself and his darling wife.  

Twilight and Wild watched as the spouses shared an ecstatic yet careful embrace, gingerly cradling the tiny child between them. Malon handed the baby to Time, who seemed to freeze for a moment before tucking his daughter beneath his chin and kissing her small forehead delicately.

Wild glanced at Twilight as they approached. “I think this makes you an uncle,” he said softly. “Er, nephew? Great-great-grandson?” he guessed with a small laugh.

Twilight could only nod. He was overcome with happiness for the couple. Time and Malon deserved this, he thought triumphantly.  

The rest of their party rounded the corner and caught sight of the reunited family. 

“It’s Malon! CONGRATULATIONS!” Wind cried out, and Twilight could hear the youngest hero’s feet running along the packed dirt road behind him.  

Jubilant laughter rose from the others.  

The darkness grew as nine heroes, one happy mother, and a tiny baby made their way into the little ranch house. Warm candlelight glowed from the windows, feet padded across the wooden floors, and laughter rose up within the walls. For now, their enemies both within and without had been defeated.  

Malon and Time could finally enjoy their family in peace.  


End file.
